Star AJT 84's Fan Fiction Ideas
by Star AJT 84
Summary: These stories are previews for future projects or, with my permission, stories up for adoption.
1. Kamen Rider Eikaider

**Kamen Rider Eikaider**

An 'Eiken' and 'Kamen Rider' crossover fan fic

_Prologue_

One night over a year ago…

Three people were sneaking into a tall building, through a wide air duct crawled a small group of three people, including a middle-aged man sporting a navy blue fedora and overcoat, a brown-haired 18-year-old man in a dark-green high school uniform, and a middle-aged woman in casual black clothes.

I was one of those three. In fact, I, Densuke Mifune, was the 18-year-old Japanese man with those two.

I've known these two since I was 4 years old, they're good friends of the family, albeit strange ones. The two of them run a private detective agency. I had forgotten what got into my head to say that I wanted to be super-cool detectives like them. Had I known they'd train me, I wouldn't have said that. It's not to say that their training methods are dreadful, they're just so painful and exhausting that I could not tell if they were training me to be a spy, a ninja, or a hardboiled detective who knew how to kick ass. I noticed one day that if I had not joined them, I would've remained unnoticed for the rest of my life and because of them I've wielded that to my advantage. The only place closest to a regular school I could go was a school for boys, so I have little experience with girls so I can be pretty shy around them.

The middle-aged man, whose name was Takehiko Watakawa, was a great detective. That intelligent gentleman of a detective had silvery eyes that were like two full moons and his gray hair was shaped just like mine, he once said that it was to remind us of myself committing to his promise to make me as amazing as possible. He had a graceful yet robust build. His preferable wardrobe was a standard style usually from the 1940s or 1970s.

The middle-aged woman, Haruko Tsukada, is Takehiko's 31-year-old blue-haired apprentice. Her pet peeve is the fact that that the police force never took her skills and abilities seriously because of her extreme bust size, sex symbol worthy body, and pretty face, this left her with plenty of bad taste in her mouth toward the rest of the force. However, Takehiko took her potential seriously and took her under his wing as his apprentice.

"Out of curiosity, Watakawa-san," I asked, "Why are we going up here again?"

Watakawa-san confessed "I've helped this organization design and build a system to harness powers of certain crystals of powers that get power from certain aspects such as the Earth, but smalltime underlings grouped together and started corrupting it as a new line of weapons or drug trade. So we're going to retrieve the crystals and the belt before they take it for their own ambitions."

"Boss," asked Haruko "is this organization called Land Blood going to use this new power you created to conquer the world?" "Yes, my dear apprentices" nodded Watakawa-san grimly, "They're called Planet Aima Crystals. In case I'm not around to explain to you immediately, you can easily identify them from their glowing auras of power, the internal symbolic engravings, and their colored triangular shape. Within a single crystal is all the spiritual blood of a certain single thing object or creature according to the symbol inside, and within it is the worldly information of said symbol. People who would have these Crystals can obtain power from these Crystals and have it bond to either their bodies, minds, or spirits."

"So these guys might be planning to weaponize these Planet Aima Crystals or pose them as the new illegal drug fad, selling them at expensive prices either way?" I deduced. Our boss had nodded to my question in response. "Doesn't 'aima' mean 'blood' in Greek?" asked Haruko-san. Again our boss nodded. She then scoffed "Land Blood, Planet Aima Crystals, what's next? Blood sacrifices or blood rituals?"

The only response she got from her sempai and me was silence, meaning that something else involving blood was also involved in these matters.

Haruko-san asked "What else do they do, boss?" "Land Blood sorely believes that blood is life and power in the name of the Planet Aima Crystals," answered Watakawa-san "so they pick off plenty of neko-mo shakushi-mo out of the blue and kill them to collect their blood and use it for what they believe may mass produce the Crystals."

(A/N: 'neko-mo shakushi-mo' is the Japanese translation of 'Tom, Dick, or Harry')

Haruko-san gulped "Is it… successful?" Watakawa-san placed on a grim face "Sort of… but Land Blood's horrid methods only cause the Crystals reproducing new ones have them to respond in horrible transformations rather viciously. In a way they're almost alive and psycho-reactive."

Once we had reached the highest floor inside the building, Watakawa-san finished "According to the legend that I created these from, when purified and shattered, a Planet Aima Crystal can heal this world in a certain aspect and grant a wish. It is my wish to see that the true Planet Aima Crystals and the device I've perfected are brought out of evil hands."

Crawling right out of the air duct on the highest floor, Haruko-san and I spied around and found a pillar of light. What that pillar was shining down upon was a metallic suitcase sitting on a pedestal right in the center of the room. My instincts told me that it seemed all too easy, so I told my mentors "If we're going to take that, we have to be extra careful and quick." "Good idea, Densuke-kun" stoically nodded Watakawa-san. Haruko nervously nodded "Right."

Watakawa-san stayed by the opened air duct and watched as the rest of us reached the suitcase. The two of us counted to three and pulled it away so we would get away.

But as soon as we had reached the air duct…

POW! POW! POW! POW! Gunfire was heard from behind us!

Watakawa-san ran from his post and protected us from the oncoming hail of lead…

Watching the crimson blood flowing down his shirt, we instantly found out wasn't wearing protection. He was going to die some time in the next few moments before us!

He had fallen to his knees and we each caught him.

Haruko pulled out her own gun and shot the shooters in the shadows who had shot our teacher, boss, and good friend.

Coughing out blood, he said to us "Please don't grieve, this is my repentance for bringing the Planet Aima Crystals to those devils." "Watakawa-san," I quietly cried.

"Densuke-kun," he said to me as he turned to me "everything I possess; the original Planet Aima Crystals and the tool to wield them in that suitcase, and ownership of the Eiken Dormitories on Zanshono Island, I pass onto you." "But, sir, I'm just a high school graduate not from that island, I'm not ready" I said. Watakawa-san sighed to me, "Nor was I when I was merely 20, but you must take my place."

Watakawa-san continued, "Take this entire year to prepare for living and working on Zanshono Island, Densuke-kun… you're the owner of the Eiken Dormitories now." I sniffed in tears a bit, and worded my promise to him "I understand, sir. I will."

Takeshiko's apprentice, Haruko Tsukuda, begged "Boss… don't say you're going to die! PLEASE!" Takeshiko took his hat off, placed it on Haruko-san's head, and smiled "Carry on in my place, Haruko-san. And watch over on our friend." Finally, in our hands… our boss died. Haruko-san's tears cascaded down her cheeks like Niagara Falls as she screamed "BOSS!"

We both grieved over the loss of our boss, but then I heard the sounds of a voice on radios calling to someone. I just realized that soon someone would meet more of the shooters' friends.

Hoping not to face any trouble without difficulty, we turn our one last hope to the case. Opening the suitcase, we see inside it a gold oval-shaped buckle with a mirror-like interior and a blue revolving disc with three specific slots, each to apparently have a single small crystal slotted into it, as well as triangular gems with glowing auras. These must be some of the original Planet Aima Crystals——

A golden-colored one with a mark similar to a 'J' and 'F' fused together, a yellow one with a cyclone shape inside, a prismatic one with a wave-emitting figure, a green one with a mountain-like engraving within, an almost silvery crystal with a sword and shield inside it, a red one with a flame shaped engraving inside, a blue one with a raindrop shape inside, a black one with an engraving resembling a demonic face within, a snow white-colored crystal with a 5-pointed star inside it, and finally a clear one with a mirror shape inside

Haruko reads the labels next to the items inside the suitcase respectively; "'Transformation Belt Eikaider'? 'Joker', 'Cyclone', 'Force', 'Grand', 'Metal', 'Fire', 'Aqua', 'Shadow', 'Light', and 'Clear?'"

Haruko quickly said "According to the instructions, this buckle can become a belt and later place you in a powered exoskeleton of some sort at your command. Sounds too much from 'Kamen Rider', but given the situation we're in we should try it. And fast!"

"Whatever the belt does," I gulped as I quickly placed the buckle on my abdomen "it better be good." The sides of the buckle then produced silvery straps that connected from behind me, becoming high-tech looking belt.

I had called out "Henshin!" and finally slapping the sides of the belt——

"**EMPTY**!" announced the belt, and then white particles of light flowed out from it before encasing me in a new black bodysuit with white pieces of armor. The chest armor has a crystal-like triangle-shaped unit that appears to be separated into three arrowhead-shaped units in the center-front over my heart, it's connected to silvery outlines that stretch throughout the armor. The helmet has a slight beetle/grasshopper theme with a 3-pronged silver trident-like crest with a clear tiny orb in its base on the brow of the helmet, it's got a pair of big white eyepieces, a smooth gray mouth plate, and an antenna on the helmet behind the crest and yet sandwiched between its prongs.

(Kamen Rider Eikaider, Empty Form— height: 180cm; weight: 80kg; punching power: 1t; kicking power: 3t; top running speed: 100m/10s; highest jumping height: 10m; senses: 1km; defense rating: 3; finisher power: 10t)

"What is this supposed to do?" I've asked. Haruko gulped "It says that the armor the belt brings out takes on the character of its wearer and amplifies it to a compatible use. We've worked so hard too."

"**RAZOR** AND **COUGAR**!" cried out a man's voice.

After that, a pulsating sound was heard somewhere close by us. Then a rumbling sound coming from below…

"Look out!" screamed Haruko.

But it was too late, bursting from the metal floor was a humanoid monster with monstrous strength——

Its fur was brownish tan and short, it possesses a cougar-like head, a dark furry tail, and paw-like feet. His fingertips and his toes are armed with sharp curved black claws. His arms and legs are equipped with silvery armor lined with what appear at first glance razor blades. Over his hands are metallic gauntlets are long claws resembling razors.

We were shocked beyond reason upon this creature's arrival.

The beastman picked up one of the nearby radio communicators and said into it, "I've taken my level 2 Fusiant form. All of the security guards protecting the suitcase that bastard, Watakawa, brought in for our organization. Don't send any back-up, you know how territorial we cougars are." Then he smashed the radio with one bare hand.

Then he turned and spotted the two living intruders; us, then he purred out "Live prey."

Haruko-san lifted her pistol to the Razor-Cougar Fusiant and fired several shots, however, each shot proved ineffective against him. He leaped at us, razor blades extended at us… I blocked his lunge with my armored body. While I crashed through a wall, he crashed to the ground.

He looked up at Haruko-san and said to her "Who blocked me? I didn't see anyone in my path other than you, even you couldn't have done that. Damn, that hurts like hell!"

The monster didn't see me block him? I was there in front of him defending one of my teachers, who is still alive, and he didn't see me?

That was when I've realized that my body just became invisible.

I found a instruction booklet inside the suitcase that the gear and crystals came in and took time and advantage to skim through it before the monster would find the humanoid-shaped hole in the wall or return to killing Haruko-san.

These were also directions to other pieces of equipment he had been meaning for a successor to possess in case he failed in stopping organizations like Land Blood and these monsters called Fusiants.

Finishing the reading, I reached for the Cyclone, Joker, and Force Planet Aima Crystals and slipped them in the slots in the buckle.

"**CYCLONE-BODY**!"

"**JOKER-MIND**!"

"**FORCE-SPIRIT**!"

"**CYCLONE-JOKER-FORCE**!"

Upon inserting the three in, I've felt my body, mind, and spirit within the armor transform into a greater form than I had felt earlier before seeing its outside change too, in a reflective surface on the wall next to me——

Most of the armor turned bright yellow, the outlines turned prismatic or crystalline that sent off rainbow-colored rays of light when shined on, and the eye-pieces had turned bright red, also a cloud-white scarf appeared around my neck and had its tails hang down my back. Then upon the flash of the eye-pieces and orb in my horns, a strong burst of wind flowed from me and knocked down the Fusiant.

(Kamen Rider Eikaider, Cyclone-Joker-Force Form— height: 180cm; weight: 80kg; punching power: 2t; kicking power: 5t; top running speed: 100m/3s; highest jumping height: 50m; senses: 10km; defense rating: 6; finisher power: 25t; Gale Kick: 32t; Gale Beat: 29t; Cyclonic Burst: 32t; Tornado Slash: 32t)

Haruko-san turned to my new form and gaped at it, she breathed out "A golden warrior of the wind?"

The Razor-Cougar Fusiant spotted me and asked "What the hell? Where'd you come from? Who the hell are you?" He removed some razor blades from his shin guards and threw them at me like kunai.

I moved out of the way, but surprisingly for me it was easy; most of everything was in slow motion to me but in reality I can move at incredible speeds and have equally fast reflexes thanks to the Cyclone Crystal.

I rushed up to the big bad cat and unleashed a barrage of punches onto him like debris in a tornado. I thanked the Joker Crystal to boost my skills in a flash while transformed.

As for the Force Crystal's help, I had started feeling something guiding my blows in the right places, like the Force did for Jedi Knights in 'Star Wars'.

I then pressed the center of the revolving disc containing the Crystals in its slots——

"**MAXIMUM CHARGE**!"

The winds whipped faster and harder around me, I ran towards the Fusiant and leapt up performing a flying side kick at the feline Fusiant's face——

"**Gale Kick**!"

As soon as my kick made impact, the monster was then knocked away with great force and sending a powerful shockwave throughout the entire building.

Windows shattered around us and the sharp winds my finisher created had torn up the machines around the area, we had to get out of here before this building could collapse.

On the ground, where the Razor-Cougar Fusiant crashed, he struggled to stand again for a few moments before finally falling over. He went up in a small explosion of fur and blocks of steel. It revealed a barely conscious man and two Planet Aima Crystals. To make sure no evil hands got their hands on them again, I collected them from the bastard.

"There was a use of my Empty Form," said I, the now colorful Kamen Rider, to Haruko-san, "It tapped into my outer characteristics seen by others and amplified it by 120 percent." Haruko-san asked me, "It gave you the ability to turn invisible and stealthy at will?" "Yes," I nodded.

She held onto me, so she'd be safe when leap away from here.

"Bastard…" growled the former monster "who the hell are you?!"

I've presented myself in a theatrically dramatic fashion, "I am the three swords of victory in one warrior, Kamen Rider Eikaider!"


	2. Evangelion — Divine Gene Birth 1

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: Divine Gene Birth**

A 'Neon Genesis Evangelion' rewrite fan fic

_1: Angel Attack_

* * *

FLASHBACK (10 years ago)

_It was to become Tokyo-3 in the year 2005 A.D., yet tragedy struck the world of humans hard and fast. Especially to one specific child——_

_4-year-old Shinji Ikari cried and cried. His mother was gone and his father just left him behind. What had he done to deserve such treatment? He'd been a good boy, right? If he was a good boy then did why did his mommy disappear inside of the big purple monster? Why did his daddy leave him here and drive away?_

_He then heard loud crumbling from nearby and turned to find a piece of the building nearby crumble and fall on him!_

_Getting caught in the debris, Shinji is nearly crushed._

_His blood slowly flowed from his barely conscious little body covered in grey cement and steel debris. He couldn't move any part of him nor make a sound, much less speak or open his eyelids completely._

_Hours in his condition felt like years to the dying child. Dying was not pleasant for him, especially when the person that originally came for him closed his eyes in a combination of frustration and grief before leaving after removing the debris, silently declaring the poor boy dead without checking._

_Young Shinji wept, he could've told the man he was still okay but he barely had any strength in his horribly hurt body. Then Shinji felt that all hope for him was lost…_

_But then… a single ray of hope to get back up shone onto him, in the form of a man in a green jacket. He looked to be in his early 20's with spiked up emerald-green hair in a short ponytail and a firm but kind face. Around his neck is a necklace with a large green meteorite-like stone._

_The man gasped at the sight of the poor dying boy and pulls out a square emerald with triangular claw-like extensions on top like it was made from a robotic bear paw print, then appearing in a flash of light between his index and middle fingers came a card depicting a gray stone emitting glowing waves of blue._

"_Hang on, kid!" says the man "I'm going to change your 3 percent chance of surviving to a full 100 percent!"_

_He waved the card over the crystal in his palm— FLASH! The card vanished into the glowing crystal, as he quietly called out "__**Stone Elixir**__!"_

"**Landome Spell**_; _**Earth Elemental Healing**_!" called a disembodied voice._

_Shinji's severely injured body glowed in a heavenly radiance of blue-green before emerging from it looking and feeling better than he was previously._

_As the glow dispersed, Shinji marvels his amazingly healed body, "I'm no longer hurt." But his moment of joy died immediately as he resumed sobbing._

"_Hey, kid, what's wrong?" asked Shinji's worried savior. Shinji hiccupped and sobbed, " M-my f-father l-l-left me b-b-behind!"_

_The man frowned and thought to himself, 'What kind of father leaves his kid behind like this? Especially not knowing that he would die? Damn bastard deserves to be placed in the Cursevil World for at least a week.'_

"_Ano, Onii-chan…" gulped the dismal little Shinji, earning the older man's undivided attention "How did you speak without moving your lips? And what is this Cursevil World?"_

"_You've heard my thoughts?" gasped the boy's mysterious savior, "Have you always heard the thoughts of other people?" The child shook his head, "No, onii-chan."_

_Then seeing small pale blue feathery wings of light extending from the child's back for a moment, the man with Shinji realized 'My Stone Elixir Spell Light Technique Card must have awakened dormant Genes of Divine Power within him.' "Genes of Divine Power?" hiccupped a confused Shinji._

"_Never mind that for now," said the older man, shaking his head "So, what are you doing here?"_

_Shinji told him "Someone was going to come and pick me up, but he left me. I've been waiting hours for him." He knew his mother had told him before not to talk to strangers, but he was feeling lonely right now and this man just saved his life._

_Starting to feel attached to the boy, the man tapped his forehead with his right fist while he introduced himself, "I'm Kuma, one of the Divingels; life forms possessing great powers and pure souls whose duty is to protect the world and all creations."_

_Kuma then asks the child, "Would you please tell me your name?"_

_"Ikari Shinji."_

_After a moment of silence…_

_Kuma pulled out his square emerald device and spoke into it, "Land Mistress Gaia, I apologize for calling but——"_

"_Calm yourself, young Kuma of the Landome Tribe" spoke a gentle heavenly female voice from the crystal in his palm "I have seen the future that was supposed to come, but your recent battle with the Cursevil renegade has awakened a new and brighter future for this child. If he chooses not to come with you, please stay beside him as a normal guardian until he's ready. If he chooses to come with you back to our dimension, we shall raise him as one of our one; the first Semi-Divingel in over two thousand years."_

_Shinji felt his newfound hope expanding like a balloon when he heard the woman's voice; she surprisingly sounded exactly his disappeared mother in every way._

_Looking back to the boy child, apparently filled with joy now, Kuma extends his hand to him "Do want to come with me, Shinji-kun?"_

_Reaching for Kuma's hand, Shinji fondly nods "Yes."_

END FLASHBACK

* * *

"We're sorry. All lines are currently out of order..." says the automated voice on the local telephone.

Shinji Ikari hangs up the phone and looks around the deserted city called Tokyo-3.

"Great," sighs Shinji as he places on his crystal blue headset "10 years spent in the Divingel World living the perfect life and Gendo Ikari dares to call me back without knowing I was near death. I'd rather be with Kuma-niisan or the other Searc Tribe kids than bother to come and see the man when he doesn't know I've nearly died years ago."

Shinji Ikari, now of 14 years of age, sighs as he waits for someone to pick him up. He has tried the local phone but for some reason the phone lines are dead. Whatever's going on has to have something to do with why he is called here in Tokyo-3.

His short wavy dark-brown hair flutters in the breeze as he closes his navy blue eyes and listens to his tunes. When he compared himself to most children his age, he deemed himself average height but slightly above the average build.

He is dressed in a blue jacket with a wavy blue mark on it and the letters SEARC over the mark over a white-and-black short-sleeved shirt. He's also wearing black slacks and comfortable blue tennis shoes. Around his neck is a necklace with a jewel resembling the Earth.

Being raised as a Semi-Divingel from the Searc Tribe, Shinji was brought up to be capable of becoming a hero to the world of normal humans and is given the various training and education sessions for it. He also has permission to travel between the two worlds at any given time.

In the Divingel World, there are four main tribes——

The Landome Tribe, whom Kuma originates from, is a division of stable and resilient folk with the most power over all aspects of the earth element.

The Searc Tribe, whom of which raised Shinji partly, is a division of well-balanced people with the most power over all aspects of the water element.

The Firend Tribe is a division of impulsive, hotheaded, and brash but warm-hearted and courageous people with the most power over all aspects of the fire element.

The Skyond Tribe is a division of easygoing and optimistic yet quick and clever people with the most power over all aspects of the air element.

Kuma came to him because it is necessary for those who came of age in the Divingels to train in the world of humans, for the Divingels are the material link between them and the _true_ Heaven and they must do as much good in their respective Tribe's perspective as possible for a rise in rank.

Visiting the Earth dimension of normal humans, Land Mistress Gaia, who is one of the superiors and leaders of the Divingel World and the one who enacted as another mother figure to Shinji, sent him a message that his biological father is calling him back much to the boy's personal distain and is going to be picked up by a woman named Misato Katsuragi.

The woman in question had also slipped in a suggestive picture of her in a low-cut tank top and denim jeans with its legs torn off to make them look like shorts. The photo has memo that she will pick him up, plus it has an arrow pointing to her cleavage to attempt to call his attention and a red lipstick mark.

Opening his eyes for a second, Shinji immediately sees a girl in what appears to be a school uniform standing several feet away. Her skin is deathly pale and her eyes are red. Oddly enough, her hair is bright blue.

Shinji isn't sure what to make of her, but before he would ask her anything, some birds flying away captured his attention. Turning back, he sees that the strange girl is gone. Before he could contemplate, he starts feeling uneasy.

'_I sense something_,' thinks Shinji as he looked up and notices a squadron of military planes headed for a much larger object that was walking. '_Ugly, but big and powerful.'_

The jets bombards the large greenish monster while Shinji just looks on. To his shock, the beast manages to shoot down one of the planes with some kind of energy lance in its arm. The plane itself explodes in a cross-shape formation. It hits the ground not to far away from Shinji, but he only backs away slightly to avoid shrapnel.

Out of nowhere comes his guardian, Kuma, who is now in his early 30s and has his hair combed down, standing next to Shinji, who staying composed says "Any flashier appearance and I would've considered watching you rather than the useless onslaught I see before us." "Hey, excuse me, little brother."

Just as they consider confronting the mammoth beast, a speeding sleek blue sports car slams its breaks and came to a stop next to Shinji and Kuma.

Inside the car was a woman who was wearing a dark-red dress with white trimming and a silver cross necklace around her neck and gold wheel earrings. She has long purple hair and despite the seriousness of the situation, she still has a kind of carefreeness in her eyes under the cool sunglasses she's wearing.

"Are you Shinji Ikari?" the attractive looking woman inside asked. "Last time I checked… yeah," nods Shinji "Are you Misato Katsuragi?" "Yes," she replied.

Looking at Kuma she frowns, "Hey! What are _you_ doing here?!" Kuma blinks in confusion, "I don't think we've met before, Misato-san. My name is Kuma and I've been Shinji's primary caretaker for 10 years now."

Sheepishly grinning, Misato apologizes "Sorry, I thought you were someone else. But more importantly why aren't you in any of the shelters?" "I'm new here and Shinji and I just arrived here today," replies Kuma. "Makes sense. Get in!"

The two males climb into the car with the hot woman at the wheel, with Shinji in the shotgun seat and Kuma in the back seat behind her.

Shinji comments, "You look better wearing your tank top and shorts." Misato just smirks slightly, proud that her photo has managed to catch the young man's attention.

Once the men secured themselves into their seats, Misato hits the accelerator and speeds off in a hurry towards NERV, all the while the two men keep their eyes focused on the battle.

Looking at the onslaught the military is up against, Kuma frowns "Much good those simpletons are doing against that monster." "You've got to give them credit for trying" shrugs Misato.

As soon as they come to a stop, Kuma's eyes widen suddenly "Shinji, can you feel what I feel?" "A strong wave of urgency? Yes" nods Shinji. Misato is confused, "Huh?" '_This Kuma sure is a strange one. How did he raise the boy anyway? On the bright side, they're both really cute._'

Shinji and Kuma smile a bit, as they both heard her thoughts, and then return their attention to the battlefield. Curious about what is catching the men's attention, Misato pulls out her electronic binoculars and looks at the battlefield, just to see the planes flying away!

"NO!" screams Misato, "They're going to use an N2 Bomb!" "A Bomb?" gulps Shinji, "Hit the dirt!" "Get down!" shouts Kuma.

Misato grabs Shinji and covers his body with her own; in an angle in which that Misato has pulled Shinji into has the boy's face buried in her crotch. Kuma then pulls the driver's seat down and covers both the young Semi-Divingel and normal human woman with his own body. However, inevitably, they notice as a massive explosion has sent a shockwave that causes the blue car to turn over and over.

When it finally comes to a stop on its side Shinji finds Misato sprawled out on top of him and Kuma in a likely undignified and very suggestible position on top of her from behind, with her butt in his lap.

Getting feelings in his male anatomy, Kuma sighs inwardly '_This is the _second_ person from this dimension that I'm starting to get _too_ attached to._' '_Maybe you should retire here when this is all over_' telepathically suggests Shinji, innocently joking. 'Very_ funny_' sighs Kuma.

"Are any of you alright?" asks Misato. Kuma replies, "As much as I don't mind dirt, I think I need some room to spit please." "Okay" sighs Misato.

"Can the two of you get off of me, please?" asks Shinji, whose voice is slightly muffled.

"Huh? OH!" the older woman shrieks as she and Kuma climb off of Shinji and out of the car. "I'm sorry about that!"

While Kuma commences spitting out dirt in his mouth, Shinji climbs out and asks, "Do you drink much, Katsuragi-san?" "Yes, why do you ask?" blinks Misato in confusion. Shinji stretches a bit, "You reek of beer." Misato grimaces "I do?"

"Yeah, but it's not as bad as some of the stuff I've smelt before," smiles Shinji.

"Oh, okay" she says, her carefree mood returning. Still, she feels a little apprehensive about smelling of booze, she thinks to herself '_I don't drink_ that _much, do I? And my dress is still new… sort of._' She couldn't pick up her uniform off the floor and put it on, so she just bought a new favorite instead.

After Kuma finishes expectorating dirt, he says "Let's get your car back on its wheels. Come on, Shinji." "Right" nods Shinji.

Kuma takes the rear end and Shinji the front, as if they are going to lift it up. Misato says, "No, wait! We just need to push it, you'll strain your muscles if you——"

However, much to her shock, the two men succeed in picking the car up without any effort and gently place it back on its wheels. Kuma says "It's common for most people from where I come from to handle such weight and more."

Misato blinks "You mean to say that the lifestyle you've raised Shinji in——" "Basically, Misato-san" nods Kuma. '_Hot damn!_' thinks Misato admirably '_I think I may have struck gold from Superman Heaven._'

She then places a hand on Shinji's shoulder, "You and your friend, Kuma-san, are a big help each, Shinji-kun." Shinji nods "Thank you." "I'm glad to meet you at last."

After checking the car for some needed repairs, the three are once again on their way.

After making a cell phone call, confirming she has Shinji with her, Misato then complains and cries inwardly '_Oh, this stinks! I just had this car repaired and it's a total wreck already. 33 more payments to go plus the cost of repairs. And look at my favorite dress; it's ruined! And I looked so good in it too!_'

'_Feeling pity and attraction for a slightly immature normal woman,_' cringes Kuma '_why did I bother to come back here?_'

Shinji sighs, '_It's a wonder that her plundering of a mostly destroyed auto-parts store for bunch of car batteries when she only needed one. Her excuse that she may need them in case of emergency is so pathetic._'

Then Shinji senses the creature the military was facing is regenerating itself, as if their last resort, the N2 Bomb was ineffective. Shinji says, "I suggest we get to wherever we're going A.S.A.P." "So soon?" blinks Misato, before she shrugs it off "Okay."

* * *

The underground gates close behind them after a few minutes after entering a tunnel behind them.

"'NERV'? What's that?" asks Shinji. Misato explains, "It's a secret organization controlled by the U.N."

"So, I imagine it's going to be quite a surprise to see your father," Misato said.

"No," Shinji simply said, sounding incredibly cold. Gendo Ikari being a father in the first place is the last thing in the world Shinji expects his biological father to be.

Misato blinks in confusion, '_ 'No'? Is he bearing a grudge against the commander?_'

"Well, I imagine it wouldn't be a surprise to meet his biological father…" comments Kuma "unless he has had change of heart and started smiling, as well as welcome his son in a warm embrace and feeling sorry for leaving."

Misato laughs at Kuma's comment. She had dealt with Shinji's father many times in the past. She also knows that Kuma had named some of the least likely things to happen with the stoic man. Just hearing someone talking about him that way was enough to make her laugh.

"Well…" says Misato, trying to stop laughing "your father works her at NERV, Shinji-kun. Do you know what he does?"

Shinji frowns and say nothing.

Kuma sighs, "Maybe you should explain to him. He's still pretty sore about subjects about his biological father. I've heard that it's supposed to be for the good of mankind, but we have our doubts."

Misato tries to smile to try to cheer Shinji up, "NERV's purpose is to defeat the Angels, and Shinji's father is the head of that organization." "That thing's an angel?" blinks Kuma "Looks more like a giant alien invader if you ask me." "You didn't know? Seriously?" blinks Misato in surprise "We codename them Angels, with a capital 'A', or Shito. We're not so sure if they are actually angels. Where were you living exactly? From under a rock?"

Shinji thinks to himself, '_I prefer the Divingel World and its residents over my father; my surrogate family from that dimension were supportive and nurturing. They also taught me many things, but the most important thing was to fight for the sake of justice. If humanity survives and I happen to get married and have kids of my own, I'm _not_ going to let history repeat itself for them._'

Shinji also starts to wonder just how much fun he could have in his father's organization and with the people inside it. If his father was expecting an obedient tool, and a normal one at that, he has another thing coming.

"Oh yeah," says Misato "Did your dad sent you an ID card?"

Shinji hands her a paper with his ID card on it, with the commander's writing on it, which simply says 'Come. Gendo Ikari.' On the back is writing in red exclaiming 'Damn thee, Gendo Ikari!'

"Uh…" gulps a nervous Misato "Who wrote the red message?" "Me," says Shinji "and I really meant it when I wrote it."

'_Oh man!_' shivers Misato '_it's _definitely_ a grudge against his father. I have a strong feeling that it won't bode well._'

She tries to cheer up again "Here, start reading this, okay?" She hands the younger man a folder with the title 'Welcome to NERV', complete with with the maple leaf logo.

'_From the looks of things,_' thinks Kuma '_I'm almost positive that if she was born into one of the Tribes, she'd definitely be mostly from the Skyond Tribe._'

Shinji just skims through the folder before handing it to Kuma. In reality, he learned how to read faster than one normally would.

But what honestly impresses Shinji is when they take a first sight at what's appearing below them——

Looking out the car windows they find the interior of an underground urban society and base.

"Awesome!" exclaims Shinji "It's a real Geofront!"

"I say it is amazing," says Kuma "but I bet it would be more amazing when they blast off into space to colonize."

Misato giggles and then proudly says, "I guess I would agree to that. But this is also NERV Central, our secret underground base; the city you see is the key to rebuilding our world. Our last hope to stand against the Angels."

'_Actually,_' thinks Kuma '_the scientists back in the other two dimensions have the keys to rebuild the world of normal humans._'

* * *

The tram-ride has been pleasant enough, but the escalator ride is funny to Shinji and Kuma because Misato's lost. It's not that they're sure they passed through this section before, it's not even that Misato seemed to be regarding a map several times and checking her surroundings, it's the fact that she is holding it upside-down and still following it is a big tip-off.

"We're lost, aren't we?" smirks Shinji.

"Well, that's what these mobile walkways are for," she says sheepishly while behind them.

"Nice breeze in this place. Glad I'm not wearing a skirt," said Kuma, getting Misato's swung fist in his face.

After a moment's pause…

"Ow…" is her reply to the pain to the man's rock-hard face.

"I'm sorry for joking like that, knowing you would punch me, Misato-san" bowing Kuma apologetically. The stunned woman waves her fingers to relieve the recoil.

Shinji had also witnessed what kinds of women would react and do to others, like that, before by watching this world from the Divingel World and in the Divingel World.

* * *

After a while on the elevator…

The elevator's doors open up to reveal an attractive blonde woman in a white lab coat and swimsuit. Shinji and Kuma each keep a straight face; inwardly they accept the fact that despite her apparent supermodel good looks she is definitely a scientist.

Shinji thinks to himself '_I knew it was a __good thing I've told Kaiyo-sempai to not come along, he'd want to meet her and ask her out._'

Kuma shakes his head '_She's apparently the kind of _hot_ scientist Bud of the Skyond Tribe would surely bed with if he found out Shinji was here. Just telling him what this scientist looked like would also bring him flying. Worst of all I'm half-tempted to do that just to see how this cold scientist would react._'

"Uh, hi there, Ritsuko" gulps Misato. The scientist, Dr. Ritsuko Akagi, stoically berates Misato "Why are you wasting my time, Captain? Don't you know we're short on time _and_ manpower?" "Sorry" giggles Misato nervously.

"Hey, hey" says Kuma, defending Misato "give her a break would you? We just got lost. Okay?"

Looking at Kuma strangely, Ritsuko says "So, you've picked up a new boyfriend while there's work to be done." Misato shakes her head, "Oh no, no, no! He's the primary guardian of the Third Child, Kuma-san. I just couldn't leave him out in Tokyo-3 just to be killed."

"Then I assume that the boy here is the Third Child?" asks Ritsuko.

"Third Child? Okay… so… who are the other two before me? Preferred specimens for a new utopia or an orgy you're having at the lab? Because we know a few people who would _love_ to do that kind of thing" smirks Shinji before batting his eyes at her.

Misato stifles a laugh while Ritsuko cocks an eyebrow.

'_If only an orgy was possible with Ritz in it, it would be satisfying if it weren't serious right now!_' mentally laughs Misato.

'_Okay… I don't see any resemblance to Gendo in looks or personality. This kid is _not _what I was expecting. Obviously things didn't go as planned concerning his son_' wonders a stunned Dr. Akagi.

Kuma thought-speaks to Shinji '_Keep quiet, Shinji._'

Ritsuko says offhandedly, "He is definitely nothing like the commander."

* * *

On another elevator with the ladies and his guardian, Shinji stays pretty stoic and listens that the weapon NERV possesses has an extremely low chance of activation from Dr. Ritsuko to Captain Misato.

Shinji, Kuma, and Misato are lead to the Eva cages where Shinji is introduced to the giant purple-colored, horn-headed biomechanical robot or mecha mostly surrounded and immersed in magenta liquid.

"This wasn't in the NERV documents Misato showed to me," says Shinji. Ritsuko says, "That's because it's a top secret weapon; this highly advanced synthetic weapon, built here in secret, is mankind's last line of defense against the Angels. It is called the Evangelion, Unit-01."

"Unimpressive" responds Shinji.

The reaction to the women's faces are eye-catching "WHAT?!?"

"Not that I'm given to fashion over function or anything, it's just that I find it hard to believe that this synthetic machine is the last line of defense against these Shito monsters" says Shinji.

"Well," slowly says Ritsuko, attempting to regain her composure "we've got nothing else."

"And still you wish me to pilot this purple monstrosity against the monstrosities you call Angels?" asks Shinji.

"Correct" responds a male voice from above.

Everyone looks up to see Gendo Ikari standing in a large observation booth.

Shinji's eyes narrow in a glare. It's quite absolute that Gendo didn't hear that in _normal_ human views that his son was declared dead for 10 years and when he appears back on Earth a day ago, and he dare to call for him when he hadn't gotten a word from him in 10 years. Shinji is taught to do what was best for the people like a true angel would.

"Hello, Shinji. It's been a while," says Gendo.

Shinji responds indignantly, "Hello, _Commander_ _Ikari_."

Ritsuko gasps ''Commander Ikari'? _He must be incredibly livid toward his father!_' Misato thinks worriedly '_I was right; the young man _is_ holding a grudge against him._'

Gendo smirks "We're moving out."

Misato is shocked, "Moving out?! But Unit-00 is still in cryo-stasis!" then she gasps in realization, "You're going to use Unit-01?" Ritsuko says, "There's no other way." "Now wait! Rei can't do it yet, can she? We don't have a pilot!" "We've just received one." "You're serious?" Looking at Shinji, Ritsuko says to him "Shinji Ikari, you will pilot Unit-01."

Shinji doesn't respond.

Misato says "But even Rei Ayanami took 7 months to synchronize with her Eva. It's impossible for him to do it! He just got here!" "We just need him to sit in the seat, we can't expect more than that," states Ritsuko "Our top priority is defeating that Angel. If we've got a chance of synchronizing with that Eva, than we've got to take that risk. You do understand that. Don't you, Captain Katsuragi?"

'_Isn't there at least one spark of pure goodness left in this Geofront enough to make them realize that they're making a mistake?_' inwardly growls Kuma.

"I have seen and heard enough," says Shinji.

"What?" asks Ritsuko as everyone else, excluding Kuma, freeze in shock.

"I'm not piloting for you, Commander Ikari," says Shinji to Gendo. "Explain to me why you've personally let my mother, _your wife_, get devoured by this thing you control for now!"

Ritsuko gasps, '_The Third Child knows what Unit-01 is and its previous history? This could not bode well_' Misato is horrified, '_Unit-01 ate the boy's mother 10 years ago? That would be a good reason for him to hate his father._'

Shinji continues, "I don't owe you anything, so let's see you get in this thing and pilot it yourself instead of me."

Gendo just looks at the boy.

Shinji mocks, "Unless you can't. Unless the weapon you built requires someone _special _to pilot it. I've heard Dr. Akagi; this bio-machine has a percentile chance of functioning of 0.0000000001."

"There's nothing special about you," states Gendo.

Kuma shakes his head, '_I wouldn't say that if I were you._'

"Then why was _I _called back and _no one_ else?" grins Shinji.

"Then you agree to pilot it," says Gendo "If you're going to do it, do it now! If not, then leave!"

Shinji demands "Give me a better reason to do it than for you."

After a moment of silence… the room suddenly shakes.

Kuma feels the ground calling him, '_That Shito monster is working its way down into this Geofront. So much for this place being well-hidden._'

"It's close," says Gendo "It must sense us." He turns to the screens nearby, "Fuyutsuki!" The screen shows the face of his right hand man, who replies "Sir?"

"Wake up, Rei."

"But she's injured!" protests Fuyutsuki.

"She's not dead yet" he replied.

Fuyutsuki closes his eyes and nods, "Understood."

Gendo switches communications to another individual, "Rei."

"Yes?" replies a young woman's voice.

"Our spare is unusable. You will do it again."

Rei complies "Yes sir."

Hearing their communication via psychic means, Kuma growls, '_Using an injured pilot to continue fighting?_ _Unforgivable!_'

"Reconfigure Unit-01's system for Rei then activate!" calls out Ritsuko to the crew.

Gendo says "Get that civilian off the base." One of the security members asks "Which one, sir?" The stoic commander answers "The older one." "Yes, sir."

The security team arrive to attempt to surround Kuma and remove him from the base, only to be thrown by him like they were tennis balls!

Misato gasps, '_Is that Kuma guy really a civilian? He fights like an elite!_'

Ritsuko notices, "What kind of guardian was he?"

Gendo also notices but remains stoic '_This guardian, whoever he is, is trouble and must be dealt with_.'

Shinji frowns as he sees a pair of nurses and a doctor wheel a severely injured girl about his age out into the cages on a gurney. First his 'father' calls for him after ten long years after returning to the dimension of normal humans, and now he's putting a girl who is barely alive to pilot a monstrosity to combat a monstrosity.

Images of Shinji as a child mostly dead years back flashes in Shinji's mind, enough for him to roar out "YOU BASTARD!"

The exclamation is heard throughout the base!

Suddenly, the whole base shakes again. Steel beams fall from the ceiling as Shinji races over to the girl as she gets jarred off the gurney. He catches her before she fell to catwalk or worse the fluid below.

While the steel beams still heading for them… suddenly, a giant purple hand explodes from the magenta liquid, knocking the steel beams away from them, hitting the glass Gendo was on the other side of.

Faster than a few normal humans' eyes could see, while running to rescue Rei, Shinji had just pulled out a baseball-sized blue crystal shaped like a four-pointed star with the two side arms angled downward, then appearing in a flash of light between his index and middle fingers comes a card depicting rain with each drop emitting glowing waves of blue.

He slashes the card through center of the crystal in his palm— FLASH! The card vanishes into the glowing crystal, as he quietly calls out "**Wound Wash**!"

"_**Searc Spell**_; _**Water Elemental Healing**_!" calls a disembodied voice.

Under the giant's hand, the body of the barely living girl named Rei Ayanami glows in a heavenly radiance of blue in Shinji's arms. As the glow dies down, she starts acting as if she is already feeling better than well.

Misato's eyes catch the event take place, '_Oh my god… Shinji has rescued Rei in a flash and she glowed blue in his arms. What just happened? And what was that crystal and card?_'

Shinji hears a familiar woman's voice speaking to him——

'_Shinji dear,_' says a woman's voice '_I will always be with you. Today, you possess a growing power to create a whole new world for all mankind. I would be happy to partner with you, my son._'

Shinji looks up to the Eva, giving an image of his mother overlapping it. '_Mother…_'

Kuma smiles, '_There_ is _another spark of pure goodness here in this world!_'

"Unit 01 activated!" a female voice says over the intercom.

"It lifted right out of the arm restraint?!"

"How? That's impossible! The power socket wasn't inserted!" shouts Ritsuko.

"Then how… did it move without… an interface…? And willing to… protect him?" asks Misato, but then she notices Shinji holding Rei and realizes, "It's him."

"Alright, Gendo Ikari…" says Shinji, earning everyone's attention "you win… I'll pilot the Evangelion and stay until all Angels are dead. But you had better pray to your maker that I would not come to smite you personally. Also, the Shinji Ikari you've planned to build with has died years ago… and so is the subject."

Gendo just grins.

As the Eva lowers its arm back in the magenta fluid below, he whispers in Rei's ear "It's alright, my new friend. I won't let anyone hurt you again."

Lowering Rei onto the gurney, allowing the nurses to take her to safety, Shinji then walks to the giant mecha. Misato follows to help him get in, but there's something about him now that's making her feeling hesitant in getting close. Almost as if there's not a young man but an angel incarnate waiting to burst out before her.

She feels a comforting hand on her shoulder, she turns to find Kuma and she blushes a bit. He says "Soon the words 'heaven on earth' will mean something again. I can feel it."

* * *

'_Perhaps laying a beatdown on that creature will ease my anger_' thinks Shinji as he climbs into the entry plug and places on white brain-computer interface clips called A10 nerve clips on his head as he sits down.

As the cockpit or entry plug lights up, a woman's voice announces "Filling entry plug." "Filling it? With what?" blinks Shinji. The answer to hi question comes in the form of a yellow-tinted translucent liquid filling the plug and engulfing him.

"Huh? I can breath in it?" he blinks in surprise, "What is this stuff?"

"Don't worry," says Ritsuko's voice through the communicator "It's called LCL, once it reaches your lungs your blood will be oxygenated directly. It will also help protect you from mental attacks and physical shocks."

Relaxing a bit, Shinji's nose then wrinkles up at the smell "Whoa! It smells a lot like blood! Once this is over, I'm going to need to get to the Laundromat immediately."

"Stop complaining!" berates Misato's voice "You're a boy, you know!"

Shinji responds, "Boyhood becomes manhood when a boy is placed to fight in a life-or-death battle."

The other woman's voice announces, "Connecting secondary contact."

Everything turns from yellow to colorless, enabling him to see normally, and then the chamber flashes a few colors before becoming like a regular cockpit letting him see through the Eva's eyes.

* * *

In the control room…

"What's his synch ratio?" asks Ritsuko to one of the technicians.

Maya Ibuki gasps and stutters out "It's… it's at 82.6%!"

Ritsuko gasps "WHAT? THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! It's just… IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Doesn't that just mean it would be easier for him to control it on the first try?" asks Misato.

From the elevated platform, Gendo and Fuyutsuki just stares in amazement and shock.

"Maybe the boy _is _special," says the older man. "We'll see," grimaces Gendo, still not liking the attitude that the boy is sporting.

Shinji should've grown up to be a cowardly, meek, indecisive, insecure, timid, weak-willed child desperate for any kind of positive attention from his father. Instead he's grown up to be an apparently gifted, self-confident, courageous, and strong-willed warrior who doesn't acknowledge him as his father. Something has gone wrong and now his well-planned scenario may be falling out of control.

Kuma and Misato smile with reassurance.

"EVA PREPARE TO LAUNCH!" shouts Misato from the control room.

* * *

The giant Evangelion rockets to the surface, coming to a grating halt as it hits the streets. Shinji finds himself facing the green-and-grey Angel walking towards him.

The Angel, codenamed Sachiel, is a massive, vaguely humanoid creature with large bony structures on its shoulders and torso, gill-like structures on its legs, tridactyl hands, a red core in its chest, and a distinctive beaked face (a second face, behind and slightly to the side of the first one).

* * *

Misato mentally prays '_Please don't get killed out there, Shinji-kun._'

* * *

"Just focus on walking for now, Shinji," transmits Ritsuko through the communicator.

'_This thing is primitive compared to the technology the Divingel World possesses, but I guess I better humor them_' sighs Shinji. He easily gets the Eva walking.

* * *

"He's walking!" smiles Ritsuko.

* * *

Then Shinji concentrates on moving his arms, so far according to the technology in his hands he knows all he has to do is think of the Eva as his body and it would respond. Testing the movements, he tries to get the reaction timing down. It's not perfect, but it's close enough. He says, "Mind over matter."

* * *

"Basically," nods Ritsuko, "just remember that your umbilical cable is your Eva's source of power. Disconnecting it may give you full mobility but only 1 minute of power to run on a backup battery, and no more than 5 minutes in minimal activity gain mode, so it's only for emergencies."

* * *

Shinji thinks '_Since this thing should be an extension of me, that means I can use my powers and the Technique Light Cards and my Amulet Driver._'

* * *

Kuma's eyes widen "Shinji, look out!"

* * *

Hearing his first guardian, Shinji looks up to Sachiel to see that it's become extremely interested in him instead above all else on its mind previously. It grabs onto the Eva's head and left arm, bulges its arms, and attempts to rip it apart with its newly pumped up arms!

Worried for Shinji's sake, Misato calls to him "Shinji, calm down! That's not your real arm!"

"Just who you think doesn't know that?" calmly replies Shinji, ignoring the pain.

Sachiel damages the Eva's arm and the other arm pile-drives the Eva's head with a sliding sharp spike like a jackhammer in it before finally driving it through the side of the head, sending the hurt Eva flying into a building! As the Eva lowers its wounded head, red blood spills from it.

* * *

Gendo says, "This should be where he goes into berserker mode."

* * *

Shinji's anger starts to rise after spotting small children on the streets and an unconscious little girl with dark-brown hair nearby, Shinji knows about his berserker rage tendency deep inside but he keeps his cool——

"You've hurt innocents… and you've just made me angry" frowns Shinji.

Shinji let his senses and energies spread all over the body of the Eva. From what he's learned from Ritsuko, the Evangelion is much more than a machine; it is made with flesh and blood and possesses the energy which all living beings generated.

FLASH! The injuries inflicted onto the Eva vanish in a flash of lavender light!

* * *

"It regenerated?!" exclaims Shigeru back in the control room. Misato exclaims "No way!"

* * *

The Shito strikes fast and aims a fist at Unit-01, but the purple Evangelion manages to sidestep the strike and then plants an uppercut that sends the Shito reeling. The Shito gets up and fires its cross-shaped beam. Instantly, an AT field formed and deflected the shot. Shinji inhales a little while pumping his life energy to better defend his body and, but the field had come up and deflected the shot before absorbing it.

* * *

Makoto gasps "The Eva absorbed the energy from the Angel's attack and rerouted it into the power system!" "We're recharging from the Angel?" blinks Maya. "Impossible! The Eva's AT Field shouldn't do that!" exclaims Ritsuko.

* * *

Shinji's not complaining about it, but he recalls the monster using a similar field when it had deflected missiles from the military.

The Shito now gets desperate, seeing how its attack wouldn't work against the Eva at all, so it puts up its AT Field just to defend itself.

"Not this time" says Shinji, glowing a bright blue.

A bright blue aura then forms around Unit-01 and taking the shape of an angelic figure.

* * *

Now this is when the people in NERV freak out; Ritsuko's eyes go wide as did Maya's. Even Misato is stunned. Gendo's eyes widen by a fraction of an inch while even Fuyutsuki gasps.

"What the——!?" shouts Ritsuko in shock at what she sees. A bright blue aura is forming around Unit-01 and taking the shape of an angelic figure and no one in NERV has seen this thing before and never has one of the Evas revealed the kind of abilities it's displaying.

"Is it an AT Field?" questions Ritsuko. Maya tells her, "Sempai, it's not registering!"

"What does this 'Berserker Mode System cooling off' mean?" asks Makoto. Ritsuko tells him, "The Third Child's avoiding to go berserk."

Gendo's eyes widen another fraction of an inch and then whispers to his former mentor "He's fighting the berserker instincts and focusing it into his attacks? This is just not possible."

"Everyone here keeps saying that," comments Kuma, earning everyone's attention for the moment "I don't think it means what they think it means."

* * *

Inside the plug, Shinji pulls out his crystal, or Amulet Driver, and considers saving it for later. He then gets his Eva to punch into the Angel's AT Field, which shockingly shatters the Field like it was nothing at all, not even glass, and continues on at the Shito's red core that later cracks upon impact, earning a agonizing groan from it.

* * *

"He penetrated the AT Field and cracked the Shito's core with one punch!" calls Maya. Shigeru says, "I think he's channeling all the anger into the Eva's fists."

Makoto gulps "The kid must be _really_ angry inwardly then."

'_That alone wouldn't be enough,_' thinks Kuma '_he's also channeling a small portion of his power into the Evangelion, sharing his strength._'

* * *

Sachiel falls to its knees, looking like it's begging for mercy.

"Not this time, damn false angel," utters Shinji "return to the abyss of oblivion."

Shinji then slashes another card, or Technique Light Card, which depicts a godly blue figure with a crown, trident, a fish tail, and his right fist bathed in radiance through his Amulet Driver in his palm— FLASH! The card vanishes into the glowing crystal, as he quietly calls out "**Poseidon Punch**!"

"_**Searc Final Attack**_; _**Poseidon Punch**_!" calls a disembodied voice.

A similar blue figure of energy on the card appears behind the Eva before dissolving into a blue aura that begins to concentrate into Eva-01's fist, making it glow brightly. Seeing the Angel struggling to get defend itself, Shinji urges the Eva forward, having it dash towards the downed monster. Sachiel doesn't even have time to bring back its AT field before Eva-01 goes face to face with it.

The biomechanical giant then unleashes a mighty uppercut into the weakened core in the body of the monster. The fist obliterates the core and launches the monster into the air.

Sachiel dies in a blue blaze of glory above Tokyo-3.

Shinji yawns and then snickers "That wasn't so hard… but I'd like to hear what Gendo has to say about the eventful actions of tonight."

The Eva then creates an angelic blue image of a beautiful woman with feathered wings protruding from her back for a few moments.

* * *

In the control room on base…

"Whoa!" exclaims a lot of witnessing technicians and members of NERV.

"The target has gone silent," reports Maya, but there really isn't any need to report.

"Uh… okay," nods Misato "Right, let's get some recovery teams out there. We need to get the pilot back in here and to clean up the mess the JSSDF made for us."

"What was it that we saw?" Makoto asks Shigeru in confusion. "Not sure, but it totally rocked," laughs the other computer technician, Shigeru "As long as the Angel's gone I'm definitely not complaining."

Ritsuko finds herself trembling, '_All that power… where does the Third Child get it? This one is different from all the others. What has his guardian done to grant him such powers? No human could do so._'

Kuma smiles lightly and says "Well, I guess I'll be seeing everyone some other time." Misato looks at Kuma and says to him "You're going to have to walk through walls like the Juggernaut to get out of here."

Pulling out a Light Technique Card depicting a metal wall and a person walking through it, Kuma responds to her "I've got a better idea." Waving over his Amulet Driver, he says "**Metal Leave**."

"_**Landome Augmentation, Metal Transportation**__!_" calls a disembodied voice.

Kuma then walks into the walls of metal and disappears into them. Misato gasps, '_He certainly is more awesome than Kaji!_'

Meanwhile, Gendo is seeing it but doesn't believe it. The scenario has changed far beyond the map of his expectations and he definitely doesn't like where it's heading.

Unit-01 was supposed to awaken its berserker mode and bring the scenario one step closer to fruition. Instead, the boy had somehow accessed something never seen before and defeated the Angel with minimal effort, and all without activating berserker mode.

Now Gendo sees that the scenario is on the brink of slipping into the unknown now.

"The council will want to know about this, Ikari," comments Fuyutsuki to his former student.

"Of course," Gendo frowns. The Council of SEELE is going to be in an uproar about this. This is neither in his or their scenario.

Also the strange happenings would turn everything the Council of SEELE and NERV believe and know upside-down.

To Be Continued…


	3. Evangelion — Divine Gene Birth 2

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: Divine Gene Birth**

A 'Neon Genesis Evangelion' rewrite fan fic

_2: A Hero Under New Ceiling Transfers_

* * *

A few days have passed since the coming and departure of the Angel codenamed Sachiel, the presence of this _unusual_ Shinji Ikari had caused an unusual arise of confusion, disorder, and unneeded ray of hope… at least in Gendo Ikari's point of view.

FLASHBACK (when Shinji first returned to base after defeating Sachiel)

_After Eva Unit-01 was placed back in its docking bay after the battle, Shinji jumped out from the entry plug and wiped off as much of the remaining LCL from his clothes as he could by hand. He turned to see Misato and Ritsuko running toward him._

"_What the hell was that?" cried out Ritsuko. It was obvious that she was confused about what happened in the battle and she is getting close to being livid. Misato had known the faux blonde doctor since college and if there was one thing she knew about Ritsuko, it was that she absolutely hated things she couldn't explain, much less clarify, quantify, or calibrate._

"_Shinji-kun," said Misato, making a gentler approach "what Ritz is asking what all that amazing light show you've performed with Unit-01 as well as that attack that seemed to come right out of an anime show. Could you please give us a simple answer? The energy absorption trick you've used against the Angel wasn't in the Evangelion's works."_

_Shinji says, "I couldn't have that creature self-destruct nor let it endanger any more innocents, so I smote it with my own power added to her; Evangelion Unit-01."_

"_You smote it with your own power added to Unit-01?" blinked a frowning Ritsuko, clearly even more confused than before "You make it sound like that you have abilities that humans normally don't possess and learned you can use them with the Evangelion." She then gestures Shinji to come with him._

_Walking with her, Shinji bluntly said to her "That is correct."_

_Ritsuko froze in place after the boy's answer, she then snapped out of it and exclaimed "Impossible."_

"_Hey!" called Shinji to the faux blonde doctor "are you going to get to the medical facilities of your base to examine me for how I did all that or what? Although I'm against it, I can assure you that you won't find anything that unusual in my body." Ritsuko ran to catch up to Misato and the phenomenal Third Child._

_"Did Kuma-san teach you all that and gave you the equipment responsible as he raised you?" asked Misato. She had read the profile of Shinji Ikari since Gendo last saw him. Apparently someone had come along after Gendo had left Shinji to a teacher to raise him._

"_Not personally" Shinji answered, "Since Commander Ikari made the mistake and left his only son to get involved in a different battle and come close to dying, Kuma-niisan rescued me. After going with him to his world, I've had several teachers. They taught me all sorts of stuff as well as trained me in many things, from lessons in life to fighting style. They are my extended family; the best a child could ask for. As much as Commander Ikari is technically my biological father, he's still dead to me no matter how you say it."_

_Ritsuko had frowned in thought, for she would calculate that Gendo was going to want names of these teachers and this foster family. She knew her commander that he would try to get them to back off from Shinji so to make the boy more malleable, or some other form of emotional blackmail so he could keep the boy under control, especially that mysterious Kuma character who came with him. But that time, it would be beyond even the elite of NERV could handle, after seeing how Kuma could handle himself and how Shinji was able to perform back there._

"_Dr. Akagi" called a male voice on the intercom. "Yes?" replied the sexy doctor. The man talking to her via intercom said to her, "It's Pilot Ayanami." "Is her condition stabilized?" "More than that…" gulped the man "her condition is blue."_

"_What!" exclaimed the faux-blonde doctor with widened eyes, "are you sure? If so, how long was she in such a condition?"_

"_Since before Pilot Ikari's engagement into battle, doctor."_

* * *

_The news was heard throughout the base. Which brought surprise in Gendo's eyes——_

'Rei recovered quickly?_' gasped Gendo, '_The piece from Eve implanted into her genes shouldn't awaken this soon! If it had, the scenario is threatened even further!_'_

* * *

_In the medical quarters or infirmary, everyone checked up on both teenaged children._

_After checking on Rei, Gendo sighed and mentally said to himself '_At least she is still herself for now, but the real mystery is how was it that she recovered so spontaneously before Shinji's battle?_'_

_Dr. Akagi took a blood sample from Shinji and said to him "All I'm doing is taking a blood sample for analysis. Other than that… you're free to go."_

_Shinji got up from the infirmary bed and said "Sayonara."_

_Disappearing into the hallway, Misato looks around thoughtfully "Doesn't he have someplace to live at? And what about Kuma-san?"_

END FLASHBACK

At the moment, the city is being reconstructed for future battles against any Shito…

Misato looks around at the scenery, which the recovery teams are doing their best to clean up the _small_ amount of damage thanks to the battle against Sachiel. No matter what she does, Misato could not keep the memory of the mysterious tools and phenomena that appeared with Shinji and Kuma that same night.

* * *

The Council of SEELE did want to accuse Gendo of his involvement with the use of his Evangelion and the reemergence of the Angels, or Shito, as well as his son's use of Unit-01. They remind him of the urgency of their Human Instrumentality Project being his top priority instead.

When the Council of SEELE learned of the mysterious powers the boy presented with the Evangelion that night, they wonder if Shinji really is the boy or rather something else entirely.

FLASHBACK (after his meeting with the Council)

_Inside of his office, the cold commander of NERV watched his son act through his computer monitor. If Rei should interact normally with someone other than him, it was hardly worrisome for him, but he foresaw the boy himself might possibly try to break her conditioning. That would be intolerable and had to be corrected before it could happen._

_"Have Section 2 look into the history of the Third Child and his guardian Kuma, also find the names of everyone remotely connected to them both," Gendo ordered his vice-commander, Fuyutsuki._

_"Emotional leverage?" the former teacher asked, but he already knew the answer. He had known Gendo far too long to be unable to anticipate his thoughts. It was a shame that he couldn't do anything about it at this point._

_"He is a loose cannon," replied Gendo, "for the scenario to succeed, I must have some kind of control over him. Otherwise there will be risks that neither I nor SEELE can afford to ignore."_

_"I'll see to it," Fuyutsuki nodded._

_Gendo so despised the old men who fashioned themselves as puppeteers. Eventually they would discover otherwise, but by then his own scenario would be complete and they would have no ability to do otherwise._

END FLASHBACK

* * *

Dr. Akagi constructed everything she could from the blood sample she got from young Shinji several times to make sure she didn't make a mistake and continuously she finds unsatisfying results, as they show only physical attributes of a 14-year-old with unusually close to superhuman levels. She has to learn more from Shinji.

* * *

Given time to go to her apartment, Misato looks for Shinji and finds him sitting in a bench with Kuma nearby the artificial lake of the Geofront. She got word that he would live in an apartment alone, compliment of his biological father, but she couldn't have it, so she arranged with Ritsuko for him to move in with her.

In their conversation about the matter…

"Huh?" blinks Misato in surprise "You wish to move in with me along with Shinji, Kuma-san?" Kuma waves his hands a bit, attempting to calm her before she might emotionally freak "Now, now, I'm not planning to make any passes at you, Misato-san." Misato places a pondering hand to her chin, saying "Funny, Ritz said the similar thing." Then she giggles and smiles, "At least you've got a good sense of humor."

In her car, moving to another location, Misato says to her male passengers "Looks like we're having a party tonight." "Why?" ask both men. Misato smiles "You're my new roommates and I feel like throwing a welcoming party." Kuma laughs "Okay, but would it be alright if we pick up some groceries first?" "You and I think alike, and that's where I'm heading first!"

At a convenience store, Misato picks up some instant food, canned foods, and Yebisu malt beer, while the men go to a regular grocery store from across the street. The moment she comes out of the convenience store with her groceries, she blinks at the men and says in amazement "That's got to be like about 20 thousand yen's worth!" Kuma says "Sometimes growing men eat a great deal." "Plus healthy food is required" adds in Shinji. Misato shrugs, "Good point."

The three stopped on the road on the way to watch buildings rise up from the streets like elevators, which Misato explained that it's for protecting the buildings in future Shito attacks.

Then they get to Misato's apartment to settle in with her…

Before turning the lights on, Misato warns them "I've got to warn you that the place is a _little_ bit messy."

Kuma recoils in shock when she turns the lights on. The place is littered with beer cans, liquor bottles, discarded snack bags, trash bags, dirty dishes, and other junk. The stench of old beer past its really reeks and they can smell other putrid smells coming from the apartment.

"You call _this_ a _little_ messy?" exclaims Shinji "This place is close to being called a garbage dump!"

"I'm so sorry," feeling disappointed in herself, Misato apologizes to them "I haven't had time to clean up… lately."

"Since when? The Stone Age?" questions Kuma as he fights off the smell. He'd seen horrible living spaces while watching humans before, but he still has to act like he's from this dimension.

"OK, funny guys," grins Misato "there's an empty room, you can set whatever stuff you have there."

"I'll get to cleaning," sighs Shinji. Kuma says "I'll follow you after putting the stuff in the fridge."

Opening several shelves, Kuma finds ice, snacks, and about 50 gallons of beer in cans. He sighs, '_This is definitely no life for a young woman like Misato._'

Finding another fridge, Kuma asks, "What's with the other refrigerator, Misato-san?" "Oh, don't mind him!" calls Misato in another room, changing into denim shorts and neckline tank top "He's probably still sleeping." "He? You've got a pet here?" asks Shinji. Misato replies "Yep."

She pops her head out of her room, to her next surprise that her apartment is suddenly looking almost cleaner than before… and she's just been changing for about a minute!

She asks them, "What other magic tricks can the two of you do with those crystals?"

Kuma sighs, "Call it what you will, but we Divingels just to call it our power… so in a sense it's _genuine_ magic." Shinji says "Actually, we've moved a little too fast in the _normal_ cleaning standards." Misato gasps "For real? And what the heck are Divingels?"

Shinji sighs, "Maybe we should give you the whole story."

Kuma summarizes to Misato, "100 thousand years ago, when humans walked on the earth to begin a more advanced civilization, there were some humans born with unusual powers. There were those without powers who were fascinated by these powers and accepted them, but also there were those who feared them and regarded them as monsters. Those who feared the humans with powers outnumbered the ones who welcomed them and treated them like witches or monsters.

"The people with powers would've enslaved or wiped out the normal ones, but they couldn't. Not a single one of them were that heartless. So instead of going to cause any more trouble for the normal humans, they created another dimension to reside in. Those powerful humans became known as the human counterparts to the divine and the angels, or simply Divingels. Our purpose with the normal humans is simply because in a way the normal humans are still our brothers and sisters, we have to defend them from forces beyond their capabilities."

After a moment's pause, Misato says "So _that's_ why you've said that about the Shito." Then she asks, "How is it that Shinji has powers like yours? I highly doubt the commander is a Divingel like you, otherwise he'd take care of everything himself."

Finishing the cleaning, Shinji frowns "If Commander Ikari was a Divingel, he wouldn't just leave his only child alone like that, nor would he let his wife get absorbed by the Evangelion before you took control of it."

Kuma says "You see, not even Divingels are perfect, as we are still human and can succumb to temptation should it be strong enough. One of the most infamous examples was the powerful of our highest order of warriors, and like a mirror with the real Heaven, we were at our first real war in the Divingel World. The two biggest fronts were those who served loyally to the leaders and those who fought beside one for gaining leadership. Of course, there were those in the middle not wanting to fight.

"When the war was over, the rebels were placed to another dimension and later became the Hell and devil counterparts called Cursevils. Luckily, still with human hearts there were some of those who changed their minds on all three groups. As for those who stuck in the middle, they were stripped of their powers and sent here, in the dimension of the normal humans, to live as normal humans. Of course, over the centuries prior have been cases of people with extremely dormant power growing here, we Divingels came first a little too soon and too great."

Slowly Misato looks at Shinji and finally asks "So, Shin-chan is something like Perseus in Greek mythology or Merlin in the European legends?" "Yes" nods Kuma.

DING! Goes the microwave, as she was making instant foods for the intended dinner.

Misato lays her head on the table, "This is heavy."

Done with the cleaning, Shinji places a can of beer near Misato and says, "I've heard your thoughts that you needed a beer to help relax you and decided to bring you one." "You can hear thoughts?" asks Misato. Kuma nods "It's one of the common powers to Divingels. Yet it's just _hearing_ thoughts and not _reading_ them, mind-reading comes with a little concentration." Misato gulps "Then you've heard everything I've thought about you two since day one?" "That and everything else."

Misato asks "Why bother telling me all this? Especially when I could report it to the commander?" "Let's say that you're different and more pure of heart than of the faint of heart," sighs Kuma "also humanity needs help and you're the first of the most accepting of us."

Shinji pulls out his Amulet Driver, "This is an Amulet Driver; we use it as a focus or medium on our powers. Like how wizards and witches use magic wands. But unlike them, we no longer use foolish wand-waving or silly incantation when using them." Then he produces a Light Technique Card depicting a banquet in a seashell "We use Light Technique Cards to access the higher powers we wield, these cards are forged from the techniques we've learned through growing, earning, or learning."

Misato realizes "So you're the cause of how Rei-chan was able to recover immediately; you've healed her!" Shinji nods. "If Ritz or the commander knew about this, they'd try to confiscate that device" sighs Misato. Kuma hands Misato his green bear paw-shaped Amulet Driver and says "Let them try."

He stands a good distance from Misato, raises his hand to his device, in a sparkle of green light, the crystal winks out, and reappears in his hand "If they get their hands on our Amulet Drivers, we can simply summon them back into our possession again." "So you're not completely powerless without them! It's frightening… and yet so cool!" gasps Misato developing a smile.

Shinji brings down the instant food ready to eat, "I guess we better eat." Kuma looks at it with eyes seemingly full of empathy and says "Shinji, we should give Misato-san something better than instant food for her kindness." Misato asks "In a few hours? Bedtime is getting close."

Kuma waves a Light Technique Card, depicting a great feast laid out on a tree stump in the middle of a forest, over his Amulet Driver "**Forest Feast**."

"**_Landome Conjure; Heroes' Feast_**!"

Misato keeps her eyes on the angelic event taking place before her, then in the space of the table before her appears a great quantity of food. Curious, Misato asks, "Why on earth do you want to eat all the instants while I have real food conjured by you?" "It would be an equivalent exchange out of your kindness to us, Misato-san" nods Kuma to her. "Can I still have the beer?" asks Misato "Shin-chan is too young to drink by my world's standards after all." The males nod.

"ITADAKIMASU!"

After chugging down a can of beer, Misato whoops like a party girl "OH YEAH! GOOD STUFF! LIFE DOESN'T GET ANY BETTER THAN THIS" then she lets out a large burp!

"Just wait until your first bite to a sample of the Heroes' Feast conjuration," says Kuma, after inhaling a plate of instant noodles. Misato looks at it carefully, "It looks extremely appetizing, but your diet might've been different from ours over the centuries you were around."

"Hey, come on!" pleads Shinji "sometimes you can only live once. Try some, Misato-san. You know that having two for dinner beast eating alone, but more than two eating for dinner becomes a feast." Misato smiles "I didn't even think of it, but I do live by that philosophy."

She uses the fork nearest to her and scoops some of the meal that Kuma conjured and pops it into her mouth and then she froze with a strange look came over her face. Slowly, she removes the utensil from her mouth before swallowing her bite. She closes her eyes and takes a few calming breaths as tears run her face…

She then immediately leaps to her feet as a dreamy look came over her brightly smiling face, "It's delicious!"

One could hear a choir of angels singing the Hallelujah chorus as she eats more of the heavenly reward for her kindness.

"This blessing! It's so divine that it must come from heaven! There's no other way around it! I could never compare to this, even with instant food!"

As she eats, Misato seems to be basking in some kind of divine light as the taste of the Heroes' Feast food is savored in her mouth.

Later, she challenges the men to Rock Paper Scissors for shares of chores since they're going to stay with her. She was pretty sure she could beat the Divingel and the Divingel-raised child with pure instinct, Kuma lost at each challenge and therefore had to do some chores aside from Shinji while Misato has the least amount of chores on the chart.

She frowns at the Divingel, "Are you letting me win on purpose?" Kuma waves hands warily, "No, no, no! It's just that we of the Landome Tribe tend to stick with Rock a lot in that game, we feel not so confident about that." Misato smiles "You know, you're silly when you get nervous. It makes me laugh. Although you live in the Divingel World, please consider this your home here in my world. So feel free to take advantage of everything here!" then she turns and winks at him "Except for me that is!"

Kuma scratches the back of his head, "I would not do that unless I had your permission anyway. I would make love to you, yes, but never rape you." She smiles and plays a coy expression in response "Is that an invitation?"

"I'm going to take a bath, your little soap opera is giving me the shivers!" calls Shinji's voice. Kuma and Misato ask, surprisingly in unison "It looks like a soap opera?"

On his way to the bath, Shinji avoids Misato's hanging bras and panties and opens a door to the bath to find a penguin with red crown points, a metallic collar reading 'Pen 2', and a pink towel.

Shinji bends his knees and says, "Hello, little fella." The penguin greets back, squawking a little. "Your name is Pen-Pen?" asks Shinji "Aren't you the adorable little thing!"

"Huh?" blinks Kuma "A penguin? That's your pet here?"

"Is talking to animals another specialty of the Divingels?" asks Misato, curious to how come Shinji is cool with Pen-Pen. Kuma shrugs "Only with those most acquainted to our individually connected elements; water-acquainted for Searc, earth-acquainted for Landome, air-acquainted for Skyond, etc."

"I guess you have so many animals up in heaven that you're cool with any encounter" smiles an amazed Misato. Kuma closes his eyes, "I don't like the thought of boasting, but we do have nature genetic preserving facilities and zoo arks to restore life should anything happen to life here. We often come near animals to get acquainted with them."

Pen-Pen comes waddling in toward the second fridge and opens it to reveal a tiny bedroom-like compartment for someone his size before entering it.

"You've got one heck of a roommate to hang with!" calls Shinji, "And he's one of your new genetically-created warm water penguins at that!"

Misato sighs, "It's going to be more interesting than usual."

* * *

During the next two weeks since his school life in his home dimension started, Dr. Akagi tries training Shinji and yet every result at the end of each training session was quick, resourceful, frugal, and above all perfect. She wonders if the commander's son is actually the perfect male specimen awakening, her DNA tests confirm that it truly is his son but she never shown what the normal ability levels are to him which would cost her.

Kuma stays at Misato's apartment to help around and work when possible, though he generally leaves on Divingel duties from time to time.

Shinji's school life is normal, considering he is doing shockingly well and yet he hasn't opened himself to his classmates. He never caused by problems during the first two weeks. He listened to their various thoughts from time to time. Rei Ayanami, who is in the same class as he, is still startled by him whenever he arrived. Who wouldn't be after having someone heal you with a mysterious glowing touch?

Three classmates in particular have also caught Shinji's eyes——

Touji Suzuhara, a stereotypical jock with short black hair and wearing a black jacket instead of the standard school uniform. He is currently blaming Unit-01 since his little sister, Mari, was injured during its battle with the Shito monster. Shinji heard that he's also a pervert.

Kensuke Aida, Touji's bespectacled best friend and the resident otaku and military buff of the entire class, the whole school in fact. He dreams of being an Eva pilot fighting against the Shito and camps in the mountains reenacting wars _by himself_ as a hobby. He is also never seen without his patented camcorder.

Hikari Horaki, the by-the-book class representative with brown hair in pigtails. She is the type to take her responsibilities _very_ seriously. She lives alone with her sisters, Nozomi (younger) and Kodama (older), since her mother's dead and her father's not in town. Despite her arguments with Touji, Shinji could see from Hikari's thoughts that she's in love with the jock but cannot admit it.

In Shinji's opinion, if the three of them were raised in the Divingel World too, they'd fit right under the Firend Tribe, the Skyond Tribe, and Searc Tribe respectively, with Touji and Hikari having a touch of Landome Tribe involvement.

Today, he's going to receive a full-fledged introduction; while the teacher tells of the devastating events that happened to the Earth called the Second Impact, which are obviously going to fall in the Divingel's hands, someone asks Shinji on his laptop if he was the pilot of the Eva.

All he does was answer truthfully and then the rest of the class immediately makes a big deal out of it, especially Kensuke.

After being asked so many questions about him, namely about the Evangelion and him being the pilot, Shinji groans and says to them "Look, we're in the middle of class. So please save those questions _after_ school."

The teacher nods "Thank you, Mr. Ikari."

Touji frowns and whispers "So there's the bastard responsible for my sister's injury." "Quite the coolheaded guy" says Kensuke. Hikari just nods to the new kid "Thank you for that, Mr. Ikari." She thinks to herself '_I think I like this guy too._'

Outside, Shinji is being bombarded with questions that his classmates were saving to ask him about. Indulging them to see if the information will knock the commander of NERV of his rocker, he gave small bits of classified information along with small answers about himself.

But as for the Poseidon Punch with his Eva that night, his only answer was "Now that is a secret!"

Touji calls him over to a secluded area around school.

Shinji now stands across from an angry Touji and wonders what he could've done to make this guy angry at him. Touji then slugs Shinji in the face, despite feeling the recoil the jock doesn't care "Sorry, newcomer, but I had to clobber you to work off my own anger."

Shinji says "Just admit that you're angry with me because your sister, Mari, was crushed under debris and has been laid up for weeks since my battle with the Shito. Putting the blame on someone other than yourself is not the right answer nor a reasonable excuse."

Kensuke, who was watching, gasps "Hey! He never mentioned her name! How did you know?" Touji frowns deeper, "Yeah, how?"

Shinji gets up and frowns "I shouldn't be doing this, but you deserve it as proper punishment." He pulls out his Amulet Driver and produces a Light Technique Card depicting rapidly falling rain. He swipes it through it, saying "**Chastise Shower**."

"_**Searc Elemental Spell; Watery Punishment Spell**!_" calls out a disembodied voice.

Suddenly, tons of water is pouring heavily on Touji, sending him to his knees. After a few seconds, the rain over him stops.

Many students witness the event.

Hikari gasps '_Is he… a wizard?_' "Actually, Class Representative Hikari…" says Shinji "I'm a super-powered human whose sole duty is to protect mankind, not a wizard." Hikari gasps, "I didn't say anything!" "You didn't have to;" replies Shinji "I can hear your thoughts." Hikari blushes a cherry red upon hearing that.

Kensuke exclaims "So _that_ is how you were able to do that big finisher with your robot, as well as know Touji's problem and his sister's name!"

The other students nod and continue to admire the action that is taking place before them.

Shinji scolds Touji some more, "It wasn't like I've had any choice, another pilot was injured and I had to humor NERV by piloting it." Touji looks at him grudgingly. Shinji scowls "I thought so" then draws another Card depicting a geyser and slashes it through his Amulet Driver, "**Geyser Reprimand**."

"_**Searc Elemental Spell; Watery Punishment Spell**!_"

A geyser of water erupts from underneath Touji, pushing him skyward and keeping him up there for several seconds until it slows down and settles him back to the ground, soaking wet. Shinji says, "It was a bad idea to pick a fight with me without logic or reason. It was an accident that I never intended to have happen."

Rei watches onward, in no logical possibility should any of that happen and yet she just witnessed it; Shinji is capable of manipulating water.

Shinji's cell phone rings, he picks it up "Yes?" after a while he remains silent to listen until finally he says into it "I'll take care of the Shito. Don't bother with setting up the Evangelion." Then he hangs up, just to see Rei receiving a similar call before leaving.

"Damn that Commander Ikari" frowns Shinji, then he runs for another location as the sirens wail for people to head for their designated shelters.

Kensuke walks over to check up on his heavily soaked friend and says, "Dude, he kicked your ass, with a _lot_ of water."

"Don't wanna talk about it…" threatens Touji, "and don't you dare tell anybody."

"Suzuhara!" says Hikari "it's painfully obvious that Ikari-kun is the better; after seeing that, _no one_ would want to fight him."

"Besides, we already saw all that" says one of the classmates. Another speaks up "Yeah, and you're no longer the toughest guy here. _He_ is."

* * *

NERV evacuates the Tokyo 3's civilians to safety shelters and transforms the city to battle formation.

Misato asks Shinji on the phone "Why aren't you going in Unit-01 now?" "I can fight against a Shito without the need of an Eva. Trust me." "Unless you can transform into a giant," says Misato "I don't think you can stand a chance against it." "I can," says Shinji before he hangs up.

Dr. Akagi says, "Rei is in Unit-01 and we're ready to launch!" "Okay" half-quietly responds Misato. Then she thinks to herself, '_Commander Ikari is away and we've got to deal with the fourth Shito. A lot sooner than we expected 15 years ago, now it arrived after 3 weeks of giving us a break. I guess I should have some faith in Shinji's abilities. If he'll be able to pull this off, he'll be the new Perseus._'

* * *

Meanwhile in one of the shelters, Kensuke convinces Touji to come outside with him to take a look at the giant battle.

* * *

The fourth Shito, Shamshel, is a massive, vaguely arthropod-like creature, with a long cylindrical body, a roughly shovel-shaped head with two eyespot-like markings (but are not eyes), two short 'arms', and eight retractable and segmented limbs. Shamshel is remaining horizontal during flight.

Shamshel raises itself upright by 90 degrees, with its 'head' remaining parallel to the ground, revealing its core is located under its 'throat'.

Kensuke tapes the start of event "Cool! All my efforts really paid off! I've been waiting for this moment all my life!"

Touji is getting nervous.

Little do they know is that Hikari had followed them to drag them back.

Eva Unit-01 comes out, with Rei in the cockpit. She whips out with a gun made for the Eva units and fires at the monster, only to have the Shito's AT field to defend itself to neutralize every shot. Shamsel's two short 'arms' that project energy whips at Unit-01 slicing through the gun and having Rei duck from the attack and have the compartment it came out of to be sliced.

The three young civilians looking on don't know that it's Rei in the Eva and not Shinji, until…

"Hey, false angel!" calls out a young male voice.

The Shito turns and spots Shinji staring at it.

"No way!" gasps Kensuke. Touji asks "What?" "It's actually the newcomer, Shinji Ikari! He's not piloting the Eva and he's facing the Angel!" "WHAT?" Hikari lets out a loud "What?"

The boys turn to find the Class Rep and gulp.

Touji gulps, "Busted."

* * *

"Protecting the planet is my duty!" says Shinji as he pulls out his Amulet Driver and raises it above his head, calling out "**Divine Armor Setup**!"

To the astonished eyes of all those who were watching, Shinji's body undergoes its startling metamorphosis. The clothes immediately change into gel as he is bathed in a near-blinding luminescence and feathery wings of blue light sprout from his back. The energy forms a kind of transparent cage in the shape of his Amulet Driver. In an instant, his body becomes endowed with impenetrable armor as exotic blue crystal-like materials become fused with flesh and bone as the wings disappear for a moment. One could feel that his already superhuman powers are boosted even further and are now augmented with quantum energy weapons.

He now has the appearance of some sort of space age knight of crystal blue. His shoulders have huge armored epaulets and his helmet looks like a god's head covered by a cowl made from two sharks, judging from the twin fins on top. His arms sport gauntlets with small fin-like projections on top of the forearms and tiny teethed nozzles on top of his fists. Though he is a little bigger, his body retains its graceful, sleek lines and yet he looks like was perfect balance is emphasized rather than speed or brute power. On his back are a couple of narrow nacelles closed. His legs are incased in robotic-looking boots. His Amulet Driver is now a belt buckle. A shark symbol is emblazoned over his left breast area.

When the transformation becomes complete, the transformed Shinji slashes a Light Technique Card through his Driver Buckle——

"**_Divingel Augmentation; Giant Growth_**!"

Glowing blue, the transformed Shinji expands to an enormous size, towering over even the Evangelion.

When the size augmentation becomes complete, he breaks free from the crystal structure and went into a combat pose, which appears akin to surfing.

"Hero of the Sea! Water Hero Shinji!"

* * *

Back at NERV…

Dr. Akagi's eyes widen in surprise, "He turned into an armored giant! Impossible!"

Misato asks herself '_Will he handle himself?_' then resumes command "Rei, can you hear me?" "Yes" responds Rei. Misato gives a command "That is Pilot Ikari, your orders are not to engage him! Engage only the Shito!" "Understood," replies Rei.

* * *

"So _that_ is why he didn't want to fight back at you like a normal fighter," awes Hikari "he is too strong and you would've joined your sister's room at the hospital too."

Touji nods nervously, now regretting to have slugged him.

Kensuke is enjoying the action with glee.

* * *

Shamshel turns away from Unit-01 and focuses its attention toward the Water Hero Shinji with its energy whips. Shinji performs a sweeping kick to its mid-torso, destroying the AT Field and sending it nearer to the forest!

Rei tries her firing on the Shito, but the Shamshel is ignoring her.

* * *

"The Angel won't turn toward the Eva!" calls Shigeru.

Maya gasps "Does that mean, whatever power the Third Child has is a greater threat to the Angels than our Evas?"

Ritsuko cannot believe all of the readouts she's receiving nor the facts she is witnessing out there.

* * *

Once Shinji gets close enough, he uses this opportunity to slit a deep gouge into the core of the Shito, bringing out a screech. Surprisingly, the Shito begins backing away from the Water Hero Shinji, attempting to bring its AT Field back.

* * *

"IT'S COMING THIS WAY!" screams Touji. Hikari and Kensuke scream too.

* * *

Out of the corner of his field of sight, Shinji then notes of three people watching the battle, civilians who he knows too well and were supposed to be in the shelters.

"Horaki-san? Suzuhara-kun? Aida-kun?" gasps the enlarged hero, "Oh no!"

He then slashes a Light Technique Card through his Driver, calling out "**Water Radio**!"

"_**Searc Augmentation; Communication Adaption**_!"

* * *

He's suddenly patches into NERV communications——

"Misato-san," calls Shinji "My classmates are nearby the Shito!"

Dr. Akagi gasps, "How did he do that? Also what are _they_ doing there?"

* * *

He turns the Eva, controlled by Rei, and asks her "Do you think you can rescue them?"

Rei replies through the communications he's opened, "I'm having trouble controlling your Evangelion again."

"Then, don't worry! I'll control it from outside of it!" says Water Hero Shinji.

* * *

"The outside?" gasps the technicians at NERV HQ.

* * *

Shinji slashes another Card through his Driver, "**Water Remote**!"

"_**Searc Spell; Summon and Control**_!"

Unit-01's eyes flash and gets up quickly!

* * *

Dr. Akagi gasps, "It's actually moving on its own!"

* * *

Shinji grabs a hold on the Shito and hauls it away, he calls to his Eva "Get those three into your entry plug!"

* * *

"Unauthorized civilians will mess up the synch!" barks Ritsuko.

"Perhaps," says Misato "but this time no one is controlling the Evangelion but Shinji, and from the _outside_ at that."

* * *

"Time for you three to get in and join the party!" says the giant Shinji, slashing another Light Technique Card "**Bubble Levitation**!"

"_**Searc Spell; Shielded Transportation**_!"

The three civilians are collected in a blue bubble and it flies toward the Evangelion, which opens its back and its entry plug before it swallows them into safety before closing and reengaging.

* * *

At first, after the bubble dispersed, it was dark and then things become clear again.

"We're inside the robot!" exclaims Kensuke "This is SO COOL!"

Seeing Rei before her, Hikari gasps "Ayanami-san?"

"Huh?" gasp the two males with them, never expecting the mystery girl to be there too.

"He's… so… powerful" gasps Rei.

* * *

Unit-01 pulls out its Progressive Knife and stabs into Shamshel's core!

"Now to finish this," growls Water Hero Shinji. He flips over the Shito and grabs onto the Eva and roars out "**Neptunian Puncturing**!"

"**_Searc Final Attack; Neptunian Puncturing_**!"

A godly blue figure with a crown, a fish tail, and a trident with its tips bathed in radiance overlap the two and draw into the Progressive Knife, piercing through the Shito completely before the creature blasts backward and explodes in a blue mist!

He lets go of the biomechanical robot and poses, "Mankind's prayers have been answered!" The nacelle's on his back open, letting his wings of blue light appear again for a few moments.

The spirit of Yui Ikari silhouettes over Unit-01 again and turns to the giant Shinji, "I'm becoming more proud of you, my son." He nods back to her, before she vanishes again.

* * *

"The Shito is silenced" says Shigeru.

Maya exclaims "Wow, that boy is extravagant but powerful."

Misato says, "Get the cleanup crew there on the double and collect Unit-01."

Then Misato turns to spot Ritsuko on the floor, unconscious, "Wow… I guess telling the story will only make her faint too, since it's beyond even her logic," but she shrugs it off "Oh well, I drink when nothing would make sense."

* * *

Inside the Eva, the four occupants are amazed.

"Was that his mother?" blinks Hikari in surprise.

Rei replies "I don't know."

"Whoa…" exclaims an amazed Touji.

"This is… SO COOL!" grins Kensuke, "Cooler than even anything in the military, I can die happy now!"

Shinji's voice is heard, "Is your friend always like that, Suzuhara-kun?" Touji looks up to find the armored Shinji talking to him, he replies "Yup, and he'll be single and a virgin forever if he stays this way."

"Pilot Ikari," speaks up Rei. "Yes?" asks Shinji. She pauses for a bit and asks, "Do you think it would be possible to heal Suzuhara-kun's sister as you did to me three weeks ago?" "It was my fault for being part of that battle" nods Shinji, "I hope he'll understand that I forgive him for hitting me." Touji sighs "Thanks, man. I was supposed to watch her though."

"So, where would the four of you like to be dropped off?" asks Shinji.

* * *

Three days have passed, young Mari is released from the hospital some after she was healed and forgives Shinji since she could tell he was just doing his duty.

Ritsuko, however, was unconscious for two days because of the events that happened during battle. "That Third Child is going to drive me to an early grave."

Misato, however, is getting more and more used to having a Semi-Divingel and a Divingel living under her roof. Things get more exciting when his classmates visit Shinji from time to time.

To be continued…


	4. Clash & Dash for Cash, Ranma

In a casino and hotel in Tokyo, it's been another day, another hustle; people going in to gamble, have fun, get a couple of drinks, people looking for a place to rest, and/or getting ready for small parties, people going out with the results of their luck, drunk, rested up, and/or partied out.

At the bar, Ranma Saotome was drinking next to the patriarch of the Tendou household, Soun, and his big fat bastard of a father, Genma Saotome.

Ranma is in his early 20s now and his relationship with the fiancés, especially Akane, has not exactly improved very well. The further crimes and mishaps his father and acquaintances during the time of now and the failed wedding have left him miserable as hell.

When the disgruntled young martial artist was about to drink from his glass again, he finds it to be empty, he says to the bartender "Hey, barkeep… can I have another round of this?" The redheaded barkeeper turns to look at Ranma, who, much to his shock, looks very beautiful like a woman. Ranma knew he had to apologize quickly, "I'm sorry, I thought you were male." "I am male," replied the bartender. With that information in mind, Ranma and the other men sitting at that bar widened in shock.

Politely, the bartender smiles "I'll get you another one of those, sir." Ranma sighs "Thank you very much." He thinks to himself '_At least he didn't blew up in my face or attack me, unlike some people I know_.'

The bartender looks at Ranma's father carefully and says, "You know, you look kind of familiar." The other men, excluding Ranma and Soun, look at Genma and say to him, "Yeah, you really do." "Haven't we met someplace before?" Genma shrugs it off, "Nah, I've probably got one of those faces you've seen before." Soun backs him up, "Either that or it's the booze giving us that impression." The guys at the bar nodded it off.

The news came on the bar TV, the anchorwoman says "And for the most wanted of the year, here's a no-brainer; martial artists Genma Saotome and Soun Tendou are charged for theft, false promises, living under honor falsely, engaging children without legal consent and before birth, child abuse, evading taxes, assault, kidnapping, avoiding debts, breaking agreements, breaking and entering, cheating, and many other criminal offenses. These so-called honorable martial arts masters have left the vicinity of the Nerima district due to destroying many buildings, excluding their Anything Goes Martial Arts Dojo, just last week during a war between 8 other martial artists. Luckily, no one was killed. Today, the bounty on Soun Tendou is increased to ¥75 million yen while his buddy's is double that amount."

Ranma gasps, "So that's how it happened!" Everyone at the bar turned to the two wanted men from Nerima and found the two bozos gone! Ranma saw a large panda and a peculiar man in a tuxedo dancing on stage, he mutters to himself "Buttheads."


End file.
